The King of Thieves
by Tigress Warrior
Summary: A gem was stolen from Aphrodite's temple, Xena must step in and save the day.


Writing Journal Assignment 1

Authors Note: I wrote this story for my class. There is only one chapter. I do not own any of the characters. They are owned by Xena: The Warrior Princess. I had a deadline for the story, I'm sorry if it's not the best, and if the characters aren't the same as the ones on the show. Its not easy to stay in character, when they aren't my own. Thank you.

The King of Thieves

The castle was dark and damp, the hallways busy with people, the royal members, the castle staff going about doing their day to day business. A stranger walked into the castle, past the two guards at the door, the guards checked everyone who came in, searching for weapons or anything that might threaten the royal family. The stranger wore a green outfit, and a brown cloak around his shoulders. He wasn't there to get the advice from the king, he wasn't there to pay his taxes, he was there to visit the temple of the goddess of love, but certainly not to pay his respects. He moved silently through the halls, sneaking through the hallway, making his way toward the temple. He wanted no one to guess that he was going to the temple so that no one could put two and two together and learn that he was the thief.

A mischief smile spread across his lips. Oh, he was so close. He came to the doors to the temple. He paused and waited for the perfect moment. He hid himself behind the pillar nearest the temple. He listened at the door and learned that there were only two people in the temple. The door opened and those two people left the temple. Before the door closed, the thief snuck inside unnoticed. He glanced around the room; it was lit by several torches, and decorated with lots of flowers and pink fabrics. It was definitely a temple for Aphrodite, the Goddess of Love. There was a pew where people placed their offerings, things such as wine, jewelry, and even meat and fruits. He rubbed his hands together in delight. His plan was working as planned. He saw his goal, a beautiful statue of the Goddess, and on it, a beautiful gem placed in the statue, to enhance the beauty of the statue. The gem was worth a fortune. He approached the statue, and pried the gem off with his lock pick. It was so thrilling to steal something right out from someone's nose. He put the gem in his pocket. He went to the window and escaped using his acrobat skills and handy tools.

Up on Mt. Olympus, Aphrodite laid on her stomach on her bed, her body bare with only a towel covering her butt. Two rather good looking and muscular men rubbed oils onto her perfect, flawless body. "Ohh yes, right there. Yes, that's nice," she purred in delight. She hand picked the men who massage her, only the best, most attractive and strongest men could touch her. One of her personal messengers came with the most recent messages from her worshipers. She read each one, there was always someone asking for something, such as a woman wanted a man to like her, and so on. There was one that caught her eye. She just lost something valuable and prized. The statue was specially made and donated to her temple; the artist went through great lengths trying to find the perfect gem for the statue. She sat up, furious. That was one of her prized gems. She threw the scroll against the wall and watched as the wood and paper hit the wall with a bang, then fall to the floor. She pulled on her skimpy pink outfit, and then flashed herself to where her raven haired was setting up camp.

The moon was full and bright as it lit the clearing that the Warrior Princess picked out for her and her companion. Xena laid the sticks down on the area she cleared out so she could build a fire. She jumped up when Aphrodite appeared in a flash of light and sparkles. "Aphrodite, what are you doing here?" the warrior asked, her hands resting on her hips.

The blonde goddess in pink folded her arms over her chest, she didn't look like her usual bubbly self, she looked worried and furious. "Someone stole the gem donated to my temple in Athens, and I want it back. I need your help."

Xena raised a brow. "You're a Goddess, you can get it back without me fighting for the gem."

"Not a chance, responsibitity is like a major drag. I don't even know who did it."

"Fine, I'll help."

A grin spread across Aphrodite's lips, pleased that she didn't have to spend part of her immortality trying to convince Xena. "Fabulous, I knew you'd help." And with that, the beautiful Goddess of Love vanished, leaving Xena alone.

Xena sighed deeply and began to saddle her horse, Argo. "Gabrielle?" She called and a blonde woman walked into the camp site, after a few moments. She pulled on her shirt and glanced to the warrior.

"What is it, Xena?" Gabrielle asked. "I was just finishing up my bath. Wait, where are you going?"

"Sorry, Gabrielle, I have to confront a thief."

"Why?"

"Because Aphrodite is too lazy to do anything herself. Someone stole a gem from her temple," Xena replied, irritated.

"Do you think Autolycus stole it?" Gabrielle asked.

"Yes, it sounds exactly like his work."

Gabrielle nodded. "Alright, so I guess you're making me stay here."

"Correct," Xena replied, giving her best friend a smile. "I'll be back soon, you can find a tavern nearby to stay at."

"Okay, go, I'll be just fine," Gabrielle sat down beside the campfire.

Xena mounted her mare. "Later, Gabrielle," she stated as she turned her mare around and rode off to find the king of thieves.

It took two days, but Xena finally found Autolycus. He was resting against a tee, admiring his newly stolen gem.

"Hand it over," Xena demanded.

Autolycus looked up, and flashed his dashing smile. "Well, Xena, it is such a pleasure." He lifted him self up off the ground and stood. He shoved his gem into pocket. "I know what you want, but I'm afraid a broken heart is all I can give you."

"Oh, I don't think so. You are going to give that gem to me one way or another."

"I stole this fair and square, I'm not giving it up," he told her stubbornly.

"Oh, fine, have it your way. I always love the hard way." Xena urged her mare toward the thief.

He turned around and fled, he's seen her in action and he didn't want to experience it himself, and he wasn't going to give up his gem.

A grin played across the warrior's lips and she gave him a head start as she dismounted her mare and ran after him. She dodged tree limbs and bushes, gaining on him. She jumped up and grabbed a branch and swung herself into the tree. She used the branches like a tight rope to close the distance between her and Autolycus. She got to a spot above him and flipped out of the tree. She landed in front of him. "You can't run far," she told him, taunting him. "And no one can outrun me. Hand it over."

The king of thieves shook his head. "I won't give it up."

Xena clucked her tongue. "Still stubborn as ever." She swung a fist at him, and he ducked. They fought, until Autolycus was on the ground, pinned by Xena. It was a brutal fight, and Xena won.

"Fine, take the Gem!" Autolycus moaned deeply, his body bruised, he was definitely no match for Xena, the Warrior Princess. He reached in her pocket and handed the gem to her.

She smirked at him, and took the gem. She stood up and offered to help him up, but he refused, choosing to sulk in his pain. She called for Aphrodite, and the goddess appeared in a heartbeat.

"Ohhh," the goddess squealed. "You got my gem back! That is, like, totally fab!" She took it from Xena. "Thanks so much!"

Xena smiled and nodded. "It wasn't a problem."

Autolycus sat up, frowning. "Uh, there _is_ a problem."

"Oh baby, steal from my temple again, and I will personally make sure no woman will ever share your bed," the goddess threatened the defeated thief. "Later!" And with that, the goddess of love was gone in a flash.

The king of thieves sighed and stood up. "Oh man, I will never steal from her temple again. She has a connection to you." He turned around and limped away.

Xena chuckled and then whistled for her horse when the mare cam. The warrior mounted the mare, and rode back to Gabrielle.


End file.
